The Wings That Carry Me Home
by Bornwithwings777
Summary: Iggy dies. But what happens when an unusual little boy shows up five years later at Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge's new private school, who knows things about the Flock, things that nobody but everyone's favorite blind pyro could? Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy! But be warned: it gets pretty sad.**

**Iggy POV:**

We were flying over Montana, when I heard a faint whirring. I cocked my head to one side, "M-Geeks." was all I said. It was enough warning. "Alright guys, you know what to do," came Max's voice. I nodded. When I heard them getting closer, I surged forward and fought. First a quick elbow jab, then a roundhouse kick. I heard the air whoosh past my head, and knew I was that close to a huge bruise. I swung a hard left punch and managed to feel the satisfying contact of my hand to metal. The fight was going pretty well, until five M-Geeks ganged up on me. I got kicked in the chin, and nose, and once in the groin. He suffered hard blows all around his body and heard Max cry out, "Iggy!" It was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciosness.

I woke up, I don't know how much later, in an ambulance. I could tell because of the sirens and the fact that I was on a gurney. Oh, man, oh man, this was serious. The first thing I noticed was the pain. The searing, mind-blowing pain. I felt pain in my leg, my groin, and my head. Especially my head. I felt a warm hand in mine, and the voices of the flock. "Is he going to be okay?" Gazzy. "How's he doing?" Max. "Please Iggy, don't die!" Angel. "We can't go on without you Iggy!" Nudge. "C'mon man, don't leave us." Fang. "Guys," I said, feeling my life slip away. "Know that I'll always love you guys. Know that I'll always be a member of the flock. Know I'll always watch over you. I may even see you again. Who knows? I'll find my way back to you. Don't worry. And tell Ella...tell her she's the one. She was always the one." I sighed, and let the incomparable pain wash over me.

I was greeted with light. The first light I'd seen in a while. But I fought. I ran away, back to the flock, back to my life. I kept fighting and eventually I won. The first thing I saw in the dawn of my new life was the mundane hospital ceiling and gloved hands.

**A/N: Aw! Poor Iggy, poor flock. But don't worry, it'll get better. Just keep reading. And review! The green button down there looks lonely...**


	2. Sighs and Sleeptalking

**A/N: Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: **

**JP: I'm suing you for stealing Maximum Ride!**

**Me: Ah, but I'm not stealing it! I have a disclaimer that says that you own it! Not me!**

**JP: Oh, okay.**

**Max POV:**

It's five years since we've lost Iggy. I ached. We ached. It felt like I was missing my left wing, and it never got any better. We live in a house now, not to far from my mom's. Fang and I got married last month, but it was bittersweet because Iggy wasn't there. Angel, the Gasman, and Nudge attend the local private school now, but they weren't to happy about it. We'd "saved the world," three years ago. Basically, we just bought a 89% share in Itex. Yeah, we saved the world with stocks. You got a problem with that?

In short, once Iggy died, life sucked. Gazzy had taken it worst, Iggy was his best friend, but we were all hurt. Life hardly even seemed worth while with my favorite, blind, Avian-American, chef, and pyro gone. Fang was the only thing that kept me sane. Our love had grown in comforting each other about losing Iggy, and last summer, Fang had proposed. I said yes, of course.

Anyway, life went on. And I went along with it.

"Gazzy!" I called up the stairs of our house, "You'd better get ready, or I'm gonna kick your skinny ass into next week!" Threatening was the only thing that worked to get Gazzy out of bed these days. He just wanted to retreat into his dreams where the pain couldn't reach him-he was distraught without Iggy. I climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall to Gazzy's room, past the bathroom where Nudge was straightening her hair, and past Angel's small, cluttered bedroom. I walked into the Gasman's room. "C'mon Gazzy, up and at 'em," I said shaking his shoulder, attempting fruitlessly to rouse him. All I got in response was a mumble. I sighed, heading to the bathroom Nudge wasn't using. I poured a glass of cold water and stormed back to the Gasman's room. "Gaz, if you don't get up, be prepared for a bath!" I threatened.

He sat up. "Okay, okay, I'm up." he said, stretching his wings and arms simultaneously and groaning. The Gasman was wearing his hair longer, and it stuck up in random places around his head. "What time is it?" he asked. I sighed, remembering. Gazzy had blown up his alarm clock in another one of his bombs, and we were yet to replace it. "Ten 'till." I replied, then added "You'd better hurry or you're gonna be late."

"Fine." he said as a dismissal, and I left his room to check up on Angel. I knew Nudge was already awake, I'd seen her when I'd tried to get Gazzy up. I ducked my head into Angel's room, only to find it empty. That must mean she was already downstairs. I trotted down the stairs and went to the kitchen where the smell of scrambled eggs greeted me. It was Fang, making breakfast. "Hey," I greeted him, and went to stand by his side. "Hey," he said, and leaned down to swiftly kiss my lips. Just then, Angel appeared in the doorway (she was five three now, she'd just had a growth spurt,) with her wings unfolded, for she would have to hold them in tight all day. Fang informed me that she had been in the bathroom. "Morning Angel," I said, and she smiled at us and said "Mornin' guys. What's for breakfast?"

"Guess?" I asked her sarcastically, gesturing at the pan in Fang's free hand, his other hand was wrapped securely around my waist. "Oh, eggs," she said. I nodded. After five minutes of eating scrambled eggs that were nowhere as good as Iggy's would have been and discussing Angel's math homework that she didn't understand (well, to be honest, I didn't really understand it, but Fang seemed to,) Nudge came into the kitchen. She was an inch shorter than I was, and she had her wings unfolded too. "Hey guys," she said, and we waved, still absorbed in eating. She took a plate and sat down without another word. Nudge had been less chatty since Iggy died.

Iggy.

His name caused a fresh wave of grief to wash over me, almost as if any reminders of him was the moon, and pain was the ocean that washed over my agonized, tortured soul of a shore. I leaned deeper into Fang's chest, and tried not to cry. Gazzy ambled into the room then, dragging his feet, looking disheveled. "Gazzy," I said, leaning out of Fang's embrace, "did you brush your hair this morning?" He shook his head. I sighed yet again, and proceeded to pull a comb through his hair. He was only two inches shorter than I was now. Soon, he may even be as tall as Fang. When I'd managed to make his hair lie flat on his head, he took a plate and they finished eating. Then they left for school. Fang used to drive them to school in the morning, but this year I'd started to let them fly to school because driving was time consuming, and time was one thing we couldn't spare in the morning.

"I'm heading to the store," Fang announced after we had cleared the table.

"'Kay," I said, "Don't forger we need milk." I reminded him. He nodded, and then he was gone, in the minivan we had bought after defeating Itex. Then it was just me. I sat down on the couch in silence, and let out a sob, that developed into a long, sad, weep.

**Gazzy POV:**

When Nudge, Angel, and I were in the air we headed over to the local McDonald's. Fang was an awful chef, and we'd began hiding our food in our pockets and dumping it in the dumpster behind the McDonald's in the morning when Max had started to let us fly to school. Once that was taken care of we bought some food at McDonald's. We ate and flew at the same time. Then we landed in a forest located conveniently on the edge of the school grounds. School passed as usual up until third period, when the teacher asked me to take a kid who said he felt sick to the nurse's office. I nodded. Anything to get out of class. When we arrived in the nurses office, I noticed a kid, about five or six lying on on of the bed. He was murmuring. I could catch bits and pieces of it. "Flying...bombs....flock....miss..." was all I caught, but it was enough to make me stop dead in my tracks. I had to remind myself to keep walking, and arrived at the sign-in sheet for the nurse's office. It had columns where you wrote where you wrote your name, where you were coming from, what time it was, and your reason. The kid on the bed had written: Taylor Smith, K3, 10:24, and tummy ache. I signed Matt- the kid I was escorting- in, and the nurse handed me a pass to go back to my class. But instead I went to the office and stole some passes. I wrote Monique on one, and Arielle on the other, which were the names the school knew Nudge and Angel by, respectively. I went to their rooms, handed their teachers the passes, and ushered them out of the school. On the way home I told them what happened. Their mouths hung agape. "We better tell Fang and Max," Angel said, breaking the silence.Nudge and I just nodded, and we flew home, on our way to tell Max and Fang about our discovery.


	3. We're On To You

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a monster case of writer's block. Heres everyone's least favorite part of the story: the disclaimer! You can skip that part if you want, I won't be offended.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Max POV:**

After my cry, I picked myself up off the couch and headed upstairs to go clean the kids' rooms. I started with Nudge's. The walls were painted a deep purple, and clothes were thrown about the room in a messy disarray. Her white desk was covered in papers, and it was against the far wall. Her bed was over to my left, with matching purple covers and white poke-a-dots. I bent down and began picking up her clothes, possibly dirty. Every night she spent hours picking out her outfit for the next day, so she may have just dropped the clean one's she had decided not to wear on the floor. Who knows when it comes to Nudge? After her clothes were in the hamper, I went over to organized her desk.

Her desk was literally _covered _in paper, more so than I had realized when I'd first come into her room. I groaned internally and began sifting through the piles of papers. There was homework, fashion designs, love notes from her boyfriend, Dylan, and just paper in general. I figured that I should organize them into piles, and then put them in her desk drawers. I stacked them into piles, and then pulled out the first of her drawers that was to be her homework drawer.

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes threatened to overflow with tears all over again.

Iggy.

A picture of him. Him and the Flock. It was a picture that I knew very well, a picture that had hung in the hallway of our old E-shaped house. We were all flying outside. It was taken about two weeks before Jeb left, and Angel looked especially small, she must have only been about three at the time.

But my mind only subconsciously registered all that. I was more focused on  
Iggy. His soft, unseeing blue eyes. The way his strawberry blond hair was sticking up in random places. And most importantly, the smile on his face. I bit my lip and put the picture back in her desk drawer, if I looked any longer I would surely lose my cool. I kept a stiff upper lip as I put Nudge's stuff into their respective drawers, and surveyed the room. It was clean. Then I headed over to the Gasman's room. The walls were painted a dark blue, and there were a few clothes strewn about the room, but not quite as many as Nudge's room. His bed was up against the left-hand wall, with the covers a dark green. He had his guitar resting against his bed; he'd learned how to play, it was his way of venting. I sighed and picked up his guitar, and left it on it's stand. Then I got busy on the mess on his floor. After leaving his clothes in the hamper, I decided his room was satisfactory. Then I went over to Angel's room. Her walls were painted a light purple, and had yellow vertical stripes with varying degrees of thickness lining the walls. Her bed was tucked away under a canopy in the corner of the room, and there was no mess at all in here room. She must have cleaned up. Well, that wasn't exactly unusual. Angel was the tidiest of the Flock. Anyway, just then I heard the garage door open.

"Ma-ax! You go some 'splainin' to do!" Fang called up the stairs in true "I Love Lucy," form. I jumped off the banister in the hallway, and landed in the foyer. I headed down the hall into the kitchen, where Fang was unloading the groceries. He came over and ruffled my hair, and pulled me into a quick hug. "Hey Max," he said, smiling, lighting up the immediate area. "Hey Fang," I said, "Need any help with those groceries?"

"No, I got 'em all in."

"Good."

Just then Gazzy burst into the kitchen, closely followed by Angel and Nudge.

"Um...hey guys," I said uncertainly, "What's going on?"

They all burst out talking at once, and I held up my hands, "Stop! Stop!" When they were quiet I motioned to the Gasman, who looked like he was about to implode. "Go 'head."

"Well," he began, out of breath, "I was taking this sick kid in my class to the nurse, and there was this kid lying on one of those bed thingys, and he was I think asleep, bu I'm not really sure. Any-who, he was mumbling, talking to himself, and he was like, 'bombs, flock, blah, blah, blah' and I think it was Iggy, ya 'know? How could _anyone_ possibly know all that about us?" He finished, and that was about the most I think I'd heard Gazzy say since a certain bird-kid died. "Well, what was his name?" I asked, and before he could answer, I tacked on, "And how old was he?"

"His name's Taylor Smith, and he's in kindergarten, so he's about five years, give or take."

I nodded. Then I glanced at Fang. _We should look into it_ was what his eyes silently conveyed into mine. I nodded.

Taylor Smith, we're onto you.

**A.N: So sorry I haven't written in a while. Anyways, did you catch the Dylan reference? A-ha, I'm sneaky.**

**R&R?**


	4. Dreams, Fights, and Trips to the Office

**A:N: Right, then. So, um.....I don't have much to say. Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Taylor POV:**

I had that dream again.

The dream where I couldn't see.

I had a different body, I knew that much. For one thing I was taller. For another, I had wings.

It never occurred to me that having wings was odd, in fact, sometimes I thought it was odd when I woke up and _didn't _have wings, it felt that natural.

Flying was always the best part of the dream-no, scratch that, the best part of the dream was the feeling of belonging and love. Those feelings are unfamiliar to me.

Flying was a close second, although I - no _we_ were always being chased. I say we because my family was always with me. My real family. I always forgot their names before I woke up, though.

A name always cropped up in that dream-Ella. For some reason I couldn't get her out of my head. I don't even know who she is, but I loved her. I was constantly thinking about her.

The dream was usually happy, and then it always abruptly ended with a flash of light. I always awoke, feeling my back, and thinking about my family.

I got up,anyway, and got dressed for school. I wasn't really looking forward to it, though. Yesterday I'd felt sick, but the workers at the orphanage said that I had to go. My desire not to go to school was also aided by the fact that I didn't really have many friends.

**Fang POV:**

Well, Max had come to her decision. We were going to aid in Taylor's class. Basically, we just helped the teacher hand out papers, and occasionally Xerox things. Anyway, we arrived at the school with no incident. We dropped the kids off at their rooms, than went and found K3.

"Ah!" said the teacher as we poked our heads in, "You must be Nick... and Max was it?" I nodded and Max smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well, come in, come in. I'm Mrs. McDonald." She led us to the front of the room and introduced us to the class. "Good-morning class, this is Max and Nick. They'll be helping us out for a while." The class didn't say anything. "Well, here's the attendance sheet, Nick," she said, thrusting a clipboard into my hands, "Just call they're names, they'll answer Then write a check in this box here," she said, placing her finger on a column, "if they're here. If they're not write an 'A'." I nodded, "Now Max, help me pass these out," Mrs. McDonald said leading Max over to the back table.

I read off all of the names. Taylor's was about three-quarters of the way through.

"Taylor?" I said, and Max looked up. So did a unusually tall boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes. "Here," he said. I made eye contact with Max. She nodded, and continued passing out the papers to the tables that were spread out across the room. The rest of the day went like that. Mrs. McDonald taught the kids basic math, read stories and such, and Max and I passed out papers and kept an eye on Taylor. Then came recess. The kids in 5th grade and below had recess, and we were assigned the job of making sure nothing could get out of hand. "Well, this should be a _blast_." Max said to me on out way outside. I shrugged. I didn't really mind it. I mean, how hard could it be? Outside there were kids everywhere. They were on the jungle gym, the blacktop, and a random field in the middle separating the two. I quickly glanced around for Taylor, and Max did the same beside me. "There he is," I said spotting him walking around on the side of the random field alone.

"Where?"

"There," I said, pointing.

"Alright, let's go talk to him," Max said, and started trotting over to him.

When we arrived, he stopped walking, and looked at us, transfixed.

"Um, hey," Max began awkwardly, "I'm Max and this is Fang."

Taylor didn't say anything.

"How come you're not playing?" she asked.

More silence.

Finally, Taylor stuttered out "I th-think I know you."

Max and I exchanged glances.

"What makes you say that?" Max said.

"I had a dream about you."

"Oh you did now did you? What was it about?"

"Well, we were always flying everywhere and stuff. And I couldn't see, but I remembered your voices. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true," he said sheepishly.

I looked at Max again. This was starting to creep me out. Could it really be Iggy? I didn't dare let myself get hopeful.

"Oh," was all Max said.

"Well, you better go and play now," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

Taylor nodded and stared up at me for a few seconds. Then he ran over to the jungle gym, jacket flapping behind him like a cape. He occasionally rubbed his back on the way there.

Odd.

Max had bug-eyes. "Oh my god," she breathed, "Could it be?" she asked turning to me.

I didn't know for sure, we were gonna have to keep an I on him. I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," I said drawing her into a hug.

Then we heard the scream. "Ow!"

Max looked up at me, panic in her eyes. We knew that voice.

With an unspoken agreement we rushed past the other kids and sprinted towards the jungle-gym, towards the only one we actually cared about. Taylor was sprawled out on the ground, holding his knee. "Ow!" he said again. He was surrounded by a group of kids shorter than he, but they looked stronger, more bulked up. There was one in front wearing a backwards baseball cap and who had his sleeves rolled up. A tuft of blond hair shot throw the opening in the front of the cap meant for ponytails to stick through.

"What's going on here?" I asked, outraged that anyone could be so mean to this innocent kid, who may or may not be Iggy.

"I was on the monkey-bars, minding my own business, when the pushed me!" Taylor whimpered. Max was kneeling down next to Taylor now, asking him if he was okay. Meanwhile, I turned on the bullies. "Come with me," I said grabbing the blond baseball cap kid and dragging him towards the school. The other kids scattered. "Never do that again," I growled, and the kid had genuine fear in his eyes, I was pleased to see. He whimpered just as he had made Taylor do a minute before. I turned around just as I reached the doors to find Max helping a limping Taylor towards the doors.

When me and the bully were inside, I headed straight for the office, still dragging him by the wrists.

"This little punk," I began gesturing to him, "pushed an innocent kid off of the monkey-bars," I said to the elderly secretary.

"Oh dear. Well, you better go talk to the principal then."

When we arrived in the principal's office, we were greeted by a short woman with cropped brown hair.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she asked as I dragged the kid into her office roughly by the wrists. "Why don't you ask _him_?" I asked glancing down at the little punk.

He was quiet.

Just then, Max and Taylor came in.

"Well? Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" This principal asked, sounding exasperated.

Max told her. She thanked us, then dismissed us back outside, she said that she wanted to talk with Bruce-that was the little punk's name-, and Taylor apart alone.

"Huh, well, that complicates things," Max said.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to keep a closer eye on him than we thought."

Max nodded, and said, "Definitely."


	5. Memories

**A/N: This chapter is _long_ over-due. Sorry 'bout that. I've been kind of busy lately. Finals, and such. And this is going to be short, but crucial to the story, just a heads up. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta for this story. PM me if you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if you want to sue me for it. If you don't, then I do. (Did that make sense to anyone besides me?)**

**Max POV:**

After the playground incident, Fang and I had a relatively normal day. For us, that is. Bruce had to call his parents and get yelled at them over the phone, and when it was Taylor's turn to call his 'rents to explain what had happened, Fang and I discovered that he didn't have any. Which was odd. I was morbidly curious, and I could tell Fang was too, because he raised an eyebrow at me, which is like, the Fang version of screaming out questions. I barely controlled my questioning either, to be honest. In my mind I was screaming "Why don't you have parents!? Tell us! Spare no details!" but of course, we didn't ever find out. That is, until that afternoon.

After we were done with aiding, Fang and I headed to the front of the school to wait for the others. Nudge immediately ran up to us, Dylan at her side. "Hey guys! How did you guys like your class? The kindergarteners are _so_ cute! Aren't they Dylan?" Dylan nodded, and a strand of his light brown hair flopped in front of his hazel eyes. He'd long since learned just to shut up and nod. Things were getting pretty serious between Nudge and Dylan. I was worried that he could become a permanent member of the family. Not that I don't like him, it's just... hard to let someone into our secret lives, when someone special had already been taken out of it. A lump appeared in my throat. Dammit! Can't I think for three seconds without crying over...over...I can't think it. If I think it, then I'll surely cry. I leaned into Fang, burying myself into his chest. "Er, Nudge? Can we speak to you... alone?" Fang asked, sensing my moment of weakness. She looked from Fang, to me, to Dylan, and back again. Then she smiled apologetically at Dylan. "Sorry."

"It's okay I have to go coach my soccer team anyway. I'll text you later, Nudge," he said, kissed her on the forehead, and was gone. The reason he called her Nudge was because they'd been together so long, and Gazzy had accidentally messed up on the whole 'Monique' thing while he was around. Now he knows us all by our real names, not our fake names. It was kind of nice not to have to hide in front of a normal person. I liked it. Meanwhile, Nudge looked up at us. "Did you find anything out?" she asked quietly. I nodded, fully recovered from my moment of weakness. "Yeah, let's find the Gasman and Angel."

We found them on the jungle gym, where Taylor had been pushed. They usually hung around here. It was just where they liked to be. Quiet, peaceful, and close to the forest to make for an easy take off. We greeted each other, and then Nudge sat down on one of the bars. She froze for a second, and we all turned and stared at her. "What?" I asked. She remained frozen for a few seconds and then burst out crying. "I-it's just s-so h-h-horrible!" she wailed. The rest of the Flock and I just stared at her for a second. "What is it Nudge?" I asked her gently. Her shoulders shook violently as she sobbed, and her face was now soaked. Something _really bad _must have happened here. "It's Taylor. H-he – well, let's say he had some pretty rough times here." I wrapped my arms around her into a hug. "Come on. We'll talk about it at home."

When we arrived at our house, we all took our places at the kitchen table, except for me, I stood. I felt I needed to remind them that I'm still the leader, although we haven't been in danger for quite some time now. "So, Nudge. What exactly happened there?" Nudge stayed silent for a moment, quite a rarity. Then she opened her mouth wide, but shut it again quickly. "Nudge...?" Gazzy asked. Nudge opened her mouth, and this time she did talk. "He's a really messed up kid, you know," Nudge said. Well, what the hell does that mean? We're all pretty messed up kids, but is he even more messed up? Or did she mean messed up for a normal kid? Ugh. Before I could ask, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent himself opened his mouth. "Compared to what?"

She hesitated. "Compared to just about everyone, maybe even us." Well, that surprised me. And it really, really confused me. "How so?"

"When he was really small, like two, he was playing on the playground with his mom. Then his mom left for a sec, and then"- she frowned as if trying to remember something- "he was abducted." Well, stick a fork in me and call me done! I immediately asked "By who?" She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Who do you _think _Max?"

I sighed. "Jeb." Well, I should probably explain a little bit about that. After we bought Itex, Jeb and ter Borcht had mysteriously dropped off the face of the Earth. We haven't seen either one of them since, and my mom's not talking. But we had already had a forty percent share in Itex when – when he died, and, come to think of it, we hadn't seem Jeb since... it happened. "Maybe that's why he disappeared. 'Cause of Taylor." I put in, and Angel nodded.

"It was most likely Jeb. That fu-"

I cut her off. "Angel! Language!" Hey, someone has to keep them in line.

"Sorry. I just...I'm just so mad at him!" I could understand that. Jeb had left us with nothing to work with, no where to go... he just disappeared. I hated him for that.

Then all of a sudden something I hadn't heard in a long time popped into my head.

_Don't be mad at me, Maximum. I'm only trying to help you and your Flock._ It was the Voice.

I dropped the glass of water I'd been holding, and the glass broke, splashing water all over my jeans. But I was too dazed to think, to dazed to talk, to dazed to do anything but gape open mouthed into open space, my eyes focused on nothing.

"Max?"

"Is she okay?"

"Max? Can you here us?"

I heard the voices of my Flock, and felt Fang's warm hand on my shoulder, shaking me, but I didn't react. I'd been rid of the voice for _years_ now, I'd just figured that it'd disappeared when we defeated Itex. Apparently, I'd been wrong. Finally breaking my stupor, I thought back,_ Long time no hear._

_Yes, well the time has come for me to help you yet again, Maximum. Don't be angry with me._

Well, that was odd. I'd never thought anything about hating the Voice. The Voice was useful. It had been especially helpful just after the incident, it helped us break into Itex to see if he was really dead. See, he was taken from the hospital after his death, and we suspected Itex. We were right, of course. We'd found his body, but we couldn't take it with us because M-Geeks had caught us. That doesn't sound so awful, but it was an entire _army _of them. I shuddered, just remembering it. And then it hit me. I had been thinking about how I hated Jeb. Then my mind raced back to the time Nudge, Angel, Ari and I had spent in a dungeon under the head Itex facility so many years ago. Jeb had done the Voice. He was in my head.

_Why did you leave? Where did you go? _I though desperately to him, searching for any answers at all.

_Roland I have, er – been living together. We've been living in Anne's old house._

_So why now, Jeb? _I asked, cutting to the chase.

_It's about..._ he hesitated.

_About what?_

_About Taylor. We believe he may be... Iggy._

I was freaking out, but I thought back to him _What makes you think that?_

_All in good time, Max, all in good time._

**A/N: Whoa! Cliffhanger! Yes. R&R and the cliffhanger shall be resolved quicker.**


End file.
